Recuerda
by HardLohve
Summary: /2º puesto en el "reto número 16: Burn them all", del foro Alas negras, palabras negras/. ¿Qué es ella? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Un arma forjada para destruir? ¿Un símbolo pensado para devolverle la dignidad a un apellido? ¿Una marioneta al servicio de los mil rostros de un dios? Recuerda. Recuerda. ¿Qué es ella? ¿Quién es ella?


**Disclaimer: Empieza por George… Y acaba por Martin, el cerebro que hay tras ASOIAF.**

**Disclaimer: Empieza por reto… Y acaba en 16, el foro de Alas Negras por el que presento este fanfic.**

**(Por los Siete… Sólo espero haber hecho justicia al complejo que es Arya).**

**-…-…-…-**

La nieve cruje bajo el peso de las botas. El viento ruge en sus oídos, se enrarece en sus cabellos, las nubes se desplazan hacia el mar. Queda patente: el invierno ha llegado en lo que la chica se dispone a realizar.

El sol se detiene sobre los pelos desordenados que a cualquier madre le habría acometido el impulso de asear; sobre el semblante ojeroso que de niña no tiene nada a pesar de su corta estatura; sobre las prendas ajadas que recuerdan a la pobreza de las callejuelas más malsanas, sobre las manos que parecen encalladas, típicas de un herrero y no a las de una dama que en algún momento estuvo destinada a ser.

Sin previo aviso, embiste contra un joven, víctima señalado del regalo de la piedad, al tanto blande la espada apuntada contra su garganta, su grito de rabia e impotencia por el deber de cumplir una misión ahogándose con el de las lágrimas que arañan sus ojos por un reencuentro que nunca creyó vivir. Él no la reconoce.

Él recula a trompicones, extrae una daga oculta entre los dobleces de las mangas, y se abalanza en defensa propia en un arco bien trazado contra las axilas descubiertas de ella. El filo consigue romper las barreras de sus prendas y besar sangrientamente su piel. Los que nunca habían pensado en alzarse la voz, ahora luchan cruentamente. Ella grita de horror y deleite al tanto deja caer la hoja afilada del arma contra el brazo del joven. Quiere ser insensible. Quiere ser impertérrita a los afectos.

Un chorro de sangre brota de la herida de él. Otro chorro espeso germina de las contusiones de ella. ¿Por qué, simplemente, no lo consigue? Aprieta los dientes, procurando reprimir a duras penas el impulso que su palabra juramentada le empuja a acabar con la vida de la persona a quien reconoce. Debe dar el don de la piedad, pero tampoco quiere ser una destrucción innecesaria, aun cuando el honor del corazón lucha un pulso con la obligación de un pacto pavoroso.

Retrocede, mirando ferozmente al conocido con los ojos llenos de terror y conmoción. ¿Por qué los dioses se empeñan en colocarla en semejante disyuntiva? Primero fue elegir ser o bien una dama más de alcoba o bien una dama más de la muerte, aunque en honor a la verdad, la influencia de su palabra fue siempre ínfima en esa decisión. Otros lo tomaron por ella. Otros traicionaron a quien iba a decidirlo por ella.

Después se impuso el matar en defensa personal, algo que le resultó difícil de cumplir debido a los asesinos que fueron en post de ella. Nunca dejándola sentirse a salvo. Nunca permitiendo que conociera otro hogar. Mas la destrucción la persiguió, se encaramó sobre sus hombros y la obligó a ser dura para guiar a sus manos a ejecutar lo que entendió por justicia debida. ¿Y todo, para qué?

Pone a buen resguardo el arma. Oye como él la llama, como pronuncia su nombre, pero lo ignora. Lo ignora. ¿Qué es ella? Quién es ella? La incertidumbre la corroe; el desasosiego la desborda. El calor de los brazos heridos que se acercan para rodear su cintura no le sirve contra la tempestad de su interior.

¿Qué es ella? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Un arma forjada para destruir? ¿Un símbolo pensado para devolverle la dignidad a un apellido? ¿Una marioneta al servicio de los mil rostros de un dios? Se aparta. Aprieta y afloja los puños contra los costados, lucha por no echar la cabeza hacia atrás y aullar. ¿Qué es ella? ¿Quién es ella?

Se siente furiosa. Furiosa consigo misma. Furiosa con el mundo. Furiosa con sus padres por dejarla sola, abandonada en el caos, sobreponiéndose a los golpes del mundo, sin orientación. ¿De qué le ha valido todo eso, encima cuando un hermano suyo se halla ante ella, herido por su propia mano? De nada. De nada.

Duele. ¡Oh, dioses, cómo duele! Dioses... ¿Con qué derecho exigen tanto de ella? ¿Con qué derecho exprimen su sufrimiento? La dureza no sana las heridas, no ayuda a no sentir y protegerse del dolor… Una lección que se ha visto obligada a aprender a base de laceraciones continuas. ¿Con qué derecho le dieron la vida si luego se la escorian hasta dejarle el alma molida y rendida?

El detonante del peso que ahora carga fue en su día la despedida de Invernalia, la llegada a Desembarco del Rey, la separación de la manada. Antes de eso, desconocía las pesadillas, conocía la esperanza. Antes de eso, sabía quién era.

Y ahora, cuando por fin puede dejar el pasado atrás y abrazar la nada... A Nadie... Ha fracasado. Le es imposible reprimir sus sentimientos. Le es imposible erradicar las emociones; la culpabilidad, el temor, la angustia.

Y entonces, la rabia, el vacío y el dolor que ha acumulado en esos casi dos años la desborda. Emerge silenciosa de su interior, como fantasma en la oscuridad. Fantasma. Se gira. Él sigue ahí, moribundo, con ella. Siguiendo un instinto, se desprende del arma. La extiende sobre las rodillas y, haciendo palanca con las manos, guiada por esa rabia en crescendo, la rompe. Y no le importa. Por fin tiene sus respuestas.

Le llega de golpe los momentos vividos en Invernalia, los errores que le valieron primero reprimendas en los oídos y después caricias en la frente, el amor de sus padres, de sus hermanos... De Jon. La sangre de él manchando sus manos cuando se inclina sobre su brazo herido lo cambia todo. Lo responde todo.

Mientras se tiende a la vera de su costado, abrazándose a él como un salvavidas, vuelve a revivir el pasado. Risas, muchas risas, se extienden por su pecho desde el eco de la memoria y llegan hasta ella. Recuerda los afectos, el consuelo, la paz y seguridad. Revive la complacencia, el júbilo, la confianza. Recuerda todo mientras la muerte se aproxima de puntillas hacia los dos cuerpos Starks que yacen de bruces en un charco de nieve tintada de sangre. Recuerda... Y así, antes de descansar por fin, vuelve a saber qué es, quién es. Su corazón, deshilachado por mil punzadas de agujas invisibles que lo han convertido en un colador atormentado, se recompone ante la única costura que requiere, que condiciona. Hermanita.

El dolor se calma; la añoranza se apaga; la ira ciega que ha sido por meses su leal compañera se rinde de hinojos porque rehúsa proseguir en su compañía. La que un día fue, vuelve a estar completa, íntegra, tranquila. Él se remueve contra ella y musita en un último susurro su nombre: Arya, Arya, Arya.

Ella sonríe, sonríe de forma genuina, sincera, pura. Los músculos de su rostro se quejan al hacerlo, pero le da igual. Le da igual. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que rió de corazón? Mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. La muerte bordea los contornos de su gris mirada, tan igual a la de él, en puntos negros y titilantes. Pero ya no tiembla ni se asusta. Se ríe. Cuánto tiempo, ¡cuánto tiempo! No tiene miedo. Se ha reencontrado así misma.

Él la acompaña en la risa grave, gutural, necesitada. Y así, la que al fin vuelve a ser Arya Stark, sonríe con inequívoco regocijo, aun cuando sigue musitando en su foro interno al dios único en un susurro contra el pecho de Jon Nieve: hoy... Sí.


End file.
